Time to end it all
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Here is a one shot I am not entirely sure how to describe it but it isn't the happiest thing and also I have uploaded this before but I took it down for a while but it's back so you can read if y want to


Time to end it all

**A/N hey guys if you are noticing a steady stream of morbidness coming from me it is because I am dealing with a lot of depression but I am going to try to not let it stop me from writing And i will explain my motivation for this story at the bottom go on and read. Also crowwolf edited this and Cole and Tori are AaOWaSaCD4ever's character and Robert is crowwolf's also I have uploaded this before but I took it down and someone asked if I could re upload it so here it is guys go ahead and read it**

(Humphrey's POV)

It had been two weeks since Andrew's death and Humphrey thoughts of suicide. His thoughts had been in flux ever since but he was trying to stay as positive as possible by talking with Cole and everyone else, hanging out with his friends and Garth had been teaching Humphrey how to his on his down time Humphrey wasn't very good but he tried.

They had also been preparing to go to war with the Southern pack but Humphrey was having doubts about it. As he walked around the territory minding his own business he noticed people we're a little on edge but he assumed it was nothing. As he walked he ran into a few alphas and he was just going to keep walking when he saw A white and brown wolf named cam who was a complete ass to Humphrey and all people in general and Humphrey could tell that he had something up his sleeve from the evil grin he had on his face.

"Hello Humphrey." he says in a fake cheerful voice.

"Go away cam." I replied in a annoyed tone. He scoffed and said.

"Why would I do that? I have a few things you may want to talk about." I am a little interested in this and I say

"And what may that be?" he snickers and says.

"Well first off I found out you tried to end your pathetic life which Is a good thing but the fact that people stopped you is a mystery to me. Also how about your terrible hunting ability and you're even worse fighting ability." when he says the first part I am shocked as to how he figured out but I am angered by the last part. I growls lightly and say

"Fuck off cam it's none of your business."

"Oh I believe it is because when you inevitably do kill yourself your mate is all mine." he says smiling evilly. I am pissed off by this and I take a swing at him but it is easily blocked and he claws me in the face. I feel blood coming down my muzzle and I wince in pain. He pushes me to the ground and says.

"How about you just kill yourself man! Nobody wants you here! You're alone in this world! Kate doesn't love you! Neither does Cole or any of them and that idiot Andrew didn't either!" I let him keep yelling but I feel my mind going deeper and deeper into depression with everything he says.

I calmly get up and walk away without saying a word. I walk down a small concealed path in the trees thinking to myself about how he is right and how I have nothing to live for and that I should just end it now. After thinking for so long about it I decide that it is time to end it all. I look around and see a large rock with a smaller one in front of it and I see a sharp tree branch. I set the tree branch up so it's pointing towards the larger rock and I get on top of the large rock. I look down at the stick and jump. As I land on it I cringe from the pain and I fall on the ground I look to see the stick pointing out of my shoulder, I pull out the stick with my paw and wait for it to bleed out. As I sit there I see imagines of people in the pack. I see cam smiling and I hear him say.

"Thank god he's finally gone." and I hear Garth say.

"I know right? What do you think Kate?" I hear Kate laugh and say.

"Yeah I agree completely with you guys now I can have a real mate like cam and I don't have to deal with the stupid omega or his brother." I hear all of them laughing and that makes me start to cry. I feel the steady flow of tears coming out of my eyes and I become angry at the fact that the blood isn't coming out fast enough to kill me. So I stand up shakily and walk over to the bushes I look around through them saying.

"I remember them being here somewhere." I smile when I see an extremely poisonous type of berry I grab a paw full of them and swallow them; I then lay down on the ground waiting to die. As I sit there I feel stick and I throw up beside me. After a few minutes of throwing up I have puked out all of the berries and I feeling a little woozy. I look at my shoulder to see it is starting to cake with blood and starting to stop the already slow flow of bleeding I look at the ground to the two spots I was sitting and see some blood but not too much. I look around and I see a path out the same mountain I almost jumped off a few weeks ago I walk towards the path and I hear someone calling my name. I turn and see its Robert, Daryl, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Cole and Tori. I turn back to the path and stop running saying under my breath.

"Don't try to stop me I've made up my mind."

Kate's POV

As we chase after Humphrey I feel my mind racing to a hundred different places. What happened to him? Was that his blood? As we reach the top I see him standing on the ledge which leads to a drop into a large rock covered valley. When I collect my breath I say.

"Humphrey what are you doing?" he looks at me and says.

"it doesn't matter Kate! I don't matter! Nothing matters anymore!" I am confused by this and I say.

"I thought you beat these feelings..." he scoffs and says.

"Yeah it's not that easy to get over those feelings! Why should I bother carrying on if life is just monotony, suffering, pain and murder and death?!" I hear Robert say.

"Because you are your friends and we are here for you!"

"No! I have no real friends! None of you actually like me! So stop petending you do!" I hear Daryl say.

"But we do care and we need you! Kate needs you!" I nod and I hear him say.

"No! None of you need me at all! She will find someone else that is better, smarter, cooler, stronger, a better hunter and a better person overall then me!" I am slightly hurt by the fact that he thinks I don't care about him but I say.

"No I wouldn't be able to move on and neither would any of us we would fall apart and even if I did move on which I wouldn't be able to he wouldn't be you!" I say crying a little, he says.

"You'll find a way to get through it you guys are stronger than me! I am a weak, useless, talentless, idiotic husk." I hear Garth say

"No we aren't you are just as strong as us and no your not talentless your funny, caring, loyal and a great friend and mate no one can replace that."

"But I am not! I am terrible in every way and you guys can't see it for some reason! I don't know why but your fools for not being able to." he says and I am about to say something when he does something's that breaks my heart. He jumps... I start crying out waterfalls as soon as he jumps and I lean on Lilly's shoulder crying on her. I feel my heart shatter when I hear the sound of hitting the ground and I see Garth go over and look. He lowers his head and says.

"He's dead." when I hear that I just collapse on the ground crying. After a few minutes of crying I pass out I wake up in our den a few hours late, still crying my eyes out. I hear someone walk into the den but I don't look up at first but when I do I see Lilly standing there. She gives me a sad look and says.

"It's time." I nod and stand up walking with her to the valley where we buried Andrew and just finished burning Humphrey after spending almost 2 hours getting his body up from the valley. As the pack gathers I can tell the mood is uneasy because they know we are at war and they see a grave in front of them. Once all of the wolves are in the valley Garth gets them to quiet down and he then says.

"Humphrey is dead." when he says that there are some gasps but what breaks my heart is I hear laughing I look around to see cam laughing and that just makes my sadness turn to anger.

"What's so funny?!" I yell at him he is a little surprised that I called him out but he responds calmly.

"The fact that he actually took my advice and ended his worthless existence." I am shocked by this and I hear Garth say.

"Oh really? You told a pack leader to kill them self and they did so you are to blame." when Garth finishes cam's expression changes and he turns and runs to the Southern border, Garth Is about to chase after him but I tell him to just send some alphas to get him and he sends a few of our best alphas and we continues our ceremony.

"As I was saying Humphrey did kill himself but I am guessing it's not because cam told him to he did it because he missed his brother and because he felt he had nothing to live for and all though I understand why he did it if he had just talked to us we could have worked it out." says Garth

"But that doesn't matter now because he's gone and I know this will make fighting the war even harder but we have to do it for him and for Andrew prove that we are a strong pack that will fight forever for our people." he says continuing, as he finishes we sit in silence for afees seconds and then I hear Garth begin to howl. I feel my heart being warmed by this kind deed and before I know it everyone in the pack Is howling and I begin with them pouring out all my emotions in one long, sorrowful howl. As we finish howling I look around to see everyone at least saddened by the death and I see Cole is taking it better than I would have expected and I smile for him and I say under my breath.

"Now we try to move on."

**A/N well I hope it was at least a good read. The reason I am writing this is because well I said it up in the top depression and the fact that I've attempted suicide 6 times in the past two weeks and the reason for the attempts is I feel weak, worthless, untalented, unhelpful and I just feel that the world would be better without me in it. Another reason for this is death has taken so many people close to me that I can't handle it anymore. Also yes people on here try to help me but it doesn't work much when they can only talk to you via PM or Xbox live and it also doesn't help that my "friends" in real life don't even know who I am anymore. All they see is the fake persona I put on for them and I would do that here but I feel this is a place that I can release my emotions. Also how i see it is no body would care if i were to kill myself right now maybe 4 or 5 people qould care at the most and another reason is i am just a terrible person and friend. Well that's it guys thanks for listening to my pathetic sob story that a few people on here have heard many times so until next time... I hope there is a next time... Hey guys here is a new author note from today 04/05/13 at 12:40 AM I just wanted to let you know that while things have gotten a little better it hasalso gotten a lot worse because I've realized that I can't trust anybody, I also am stressed because a really close friend that attempted suicide I won't say his name but he is okay I hope although he may have cancer... But they may be able to remove it and I really hope they can because it won't be the same without him. And yes I have attempted suicide about 10 times now and it will most likely happen again... Well see ya later guys I hope you guys have a good day and if you don't because of this don't worry about me, I hope to see you later guys...**


End file.
